My reason
by FaithfulGleek
Summary: One moment, One breath


_**Reminder**_: Finn had broken with Rachel because he wasn't sure on his feelings for her. They did not speak again since that day in auditrium, the day of their rupture. They looked at each other all the time with filled eyes with tears and incomprehension but no words had been said between them.

The Glee Club had just finished his course, the bell had rung. Everyone leaves the room, Brittany and Santana, hand in hand, finally glad to appear before the school without shame.

Rachel tidying his things in his bag when she heard Finn :

**Finn**: Hey Rachel - She dared not turn around, everything was still so recent. She took the force, turned and made a little embarrassed smile.

**Rachel**: Hey Finn , how are you? - Finn had made her smile, he had felt that she was embarrassed but he was reassured by that-

**Finn:** Well , I'm fine . What about you ? - He looked at her with this tender look, look forward to hearing her response. It's been so long that he was not talking with her . Everything was confusing to him right now. Rachel took a deep breath, she had to look at him , it had to be strong to avoid cracking. She suffered so much for this.

**Rachel**: I think .. I.. I'm fine thanks ..

**Finn** : I wanted to say .. Finally, you know, with respect to the other day, in the auditorium …

**Rachel**: No, no Finn , it's alright ok ? I don't wanna talk about this ok ? I have to respect your choice and I do it .

**Finn:** No really Rachel, if we could talk about that. I .. I don't want ..- Rachel took her purse, she began to leave, she felt that it became too difficult, she had to leave this room right now.. Finn did not want her to go he had to act. He was holding her by the arm-

**Finn:** Rachel, please. We need to talk. I … I … please.-Rachel had felt a thrill when his hand rested on his arm. She could not resist, she still loved him with a passionate love.-

**Rachel** : Ok … If you're agree I wanna start.

**Finn:** Sure !

-They sat next . Their eyes were crossed . Rachel began-

**Rachel**: Finn, firt of all , I'm so sorry. I know that I reacted like an idiot. Currently ignore you, snub you in the halls, do not answer your calls and messages. I'm so sorry.- She closed her eyes, leaning his head slightly to the side. It was her way to take some force - I want you to know that our relationship meant a lot to me. True, I was wicked with you after you're broke up with me, the fact of ignoring you did not fix things …I wasn't angry , I was just hurting by the fact that you don't love me. I was super selfish because I just wanted you for me, I wanted you were mine and that was just so stupid. - Finn looked at her with a feeling of sadness pinching his lower lip. He wanted to reassure her but could not find the words …

**Finn:** Rachel …

**Rachel**: No Finn , please, let me finish ! - She looked at him with tears in her eyes- All I want is your hapiness ok? I didn't want accept the idea that someone else could make you happy because I don't think anyone could love you more than I love you. - Some tears rolling on her cheek now- I thought both of us it would work. I wanted it so much. I do not understand what happened so that everything stops … I … - Her tears became heavier - I've just love you as ever, but it was not deserve a girl who loves you and make you happy . She needs to be really sweet and caring because you need this : attention . You need a girl who makes you smile when you're not well, who support you in difficult times. You need perfection Finn because you're perfect . - She was totally lost, confused, embarrassed and so in love. Her heart ached. - She took her bag, tears filled her cheeks. She ran to the corridor but Finn caught up her .-

**Finn** : It's you ! - Rachel stopped, she turned to him with a confused face. She didn't understand - Yeah it's you. You told me that the girl who I deserve it's a girl who are here for me when I'm sad , she must be caring about me and she need to be here . You're this girl. You're my perfect thing. I know it . - He approached her slowly, his eyes filled with tears, the expression on his face was radiant - I do not know why I have not discovered before, why I make this mistake. I want you, Rachel! - He took her hand, pressed it so hard . Then he put his wick behind her ear. Rachel was crying without knowing why, too many emotions - You're my girl , I … I'm just waiting for you. I don't want to lose you anymore, I want to live my dreams with you. I want to be happy, together.

- He had a cute smile and then took her by the waist. He stooped, bent over her to kiss him … But Rachel stepped back -

**Rachel:** I can't, Finn. I do not want to lose you, I do not want to suffer. I do not want us to be together because you have mercy on me. I …

**Finn**: Hush! - He put his finger on the mouth - you do not lose me forever. we are bound Rachel. Let me try to make you happy.

**Rachel**: I … Finn I can't do this. - They looked at each other. Finn pressed harder against him

**Finn**: I love you, I love you more than I would have never imagined. You love me too, you told me. You want me to be happy, right? - Rachel nodded. He sourrit, passed his hand through his hair and went gently place his lips on hers. Finn pressed her harder against him. Their kiss was tender and passionate. When Rachel escaped her lips, Finn let out a groan of discontent. She laughs to hear it. He would not let go her, he was always tenderly, sticking to his body. It helped her to wipe his last tears with his thumb.

**Rachel**: So we're together? - Finn mice, looked deeply -

**Finn:** A real couple. Forever. They smiled at each other, looked with so much happiness and tenderness. He kissed her tenderly on her forehead and her cheek to finally finish gently on his lips.

He pressed harder against him, they were one. It happened a long time before their kiss did not stop. He put his arm around her shoulder and took her hand , interlaced. She took him by the waist. He kissed her hair with a little smile . Everything was perfect now

_*** END***_


End file.
